Demon Fighters
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: Kelsey Jones is a run away.Getting away from her step dad, she runs to Santa Carla where she meets the Frog brothers. She thinks there crazy, until she finds that what they said was true. Will she fight or...die?
1. Chapter 1 Running Away

**Hello, just to let you know, I'm still working on my other story Ultra Violet. This story has been eating at me for a week now and i had to write it! it may or may not have the Lost Boys in it, i don't know. I hope you all like it! :)**

Demon Fighters

Chapter One

It was four o'clock in the morning; all was asleep in a small trailer park on the out skirts of Santa Carla California.

Fifteen year old Kelsey Jones quietly climbed out her bed room window; her army green back pack secured tightly on her shoulders filled with two tank tops, two T-shirts and one pair of blue jeans.

The rest of the pack was filled with snacks and bottles of water that she stole from the neighbor's house when she was babysitting.

Her long dirty blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail swung lightly as her tennis shoes hit the ground with a soft thud. Her light brown eyes scanned the yard before her to see if anyone was awake to watch her run away.

Escaping her step father who tried to sell her after her mother died of cancer; but failed when she called the cops and had him put in jail for about a week until someone bailed him out, thank goodness he gave up on selling her.

Kelsey was tired of living with someone who treated her like a slave and drank all the time so, she was running away. Seeing the place clear of all witnesses she quietly started walking out of the small trailer park and towards the town of Santa Carla.

%%%%**Five hours later**%%%%

Kelsey reached town at nine thirty seeing as she had to walk the whole way to get there, and went towards the board walk that was about another mile away from where she stood.

She passed some other teenage kids as she walked; all looking to be runaways like her self, but kept moving; not wanting to get into that crowd.

She continued to walk towards the ocean where she planed to live for awhile.

%%%%**A mile later**%%%%

Kelsey looked around the full board walk as she stood in the middle of crowds of tourist.

Trying to figure out where she should go, she spotted a sign that said _Frog Comics _and nodded, thinking _"that will be good enough to hold up in for a while" _Kelsey loved comic books anyway so she then started walking through the crowds again and soon came upon the two story comic book shop.

She read the open sign and silently walked through the door.

She spotted a boy around her age with dark blonde hair leaning on the counter looking like a mini Rambo; his hazel eyes piercing hers as he watched her walk in.

Kelsey also spotted another boy a year or two younger than her who was organizing comics in one of the isles staring at her with a half snarl; looking to be Rambo's brother.

Kelsey continued to walk into the comic store feeling the eyes of both boys watching her as she looked through some Bat Man comics.

She jumped suddenly when she turned around to find Rambo kid right in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest trying to look like a bad ass.

"Interesting choice for a girl" he stated looking down at the comic in her hands.

"You really think so?" Kelsey asked with a fake smile.

Flinching slightly in surprise when the other boy voiced behind her "Yes,"

she turned so she could look at both of them "You two really don't know the word personal space do you?" she said with a slight scowl.

Both boys' stares didn't falter as she stared back at the both of them; her brown eyes holding a slight glare. Finally Rambo broke the silence and said "You're a run away aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Who wants to know?" Kelsey asked hotly getting a little irritated.

"We do," the black haired boy said to her; his face all serious.

"Well…if you must know, I am" she admitted while putting her hands on her hips.

"What you running from?" the black haired one asked her, his eye brow raised.

"Now why should I tell you boys?" she asked with her own eye brow arched.

"What's your name then?" Rambo asked changing the subject.

"You tell me yours first" she commented back to him.

Rambo didn't miss a beat and said "Edgar and Allen Frog, I'm Edgar and that's my brother Allen" he said nodding at his brother.

"Now what's your name?" Allen asked her, crossing his arms over his chest, like an interrogator.

Kelsey sighed and mumbled "Fine, the names Kelsey Jones."

Edgar nodded his head taking in her name and said "Kelsey huh, welcome to the war"

"What war?" she asked with a frown.

"The war between good and evil," Allen answered her confusing Kelsey even more.

"We are fighters, Allen and me. We fight for the truth, justice and the American way," Edgar added.

Kelsey started to wonder if these two brothers escaped from the asylum, "OK?" she said not really sure what to say.

"Um, I'm going to go now, nice meeting you and good luck with your war….and all" she said and started to leave, when Edgar caught her arm saying "Hey, take this, its free" he handed her a comic that said "Vampires Everywhere" on it and let her go.

"I don't want it," Kelsey said and started to hand it back only to get it pushed back at her by Allen.

"Think of it as a survival guide, our numbers on the back." He said while Edgar put in "Just pray that you don't need to call us" sighing Kelsey put the comic in her bag and said "Okay" in a disbelieving voice and started to walk out the door when she thought of something

"Hey, do you know anywhere I can stay?" The Frogs looked at each other and nodded Edgar looked at Kelsey, "You can stay with us."

Kelsey bit her lip trying not to grin and said "Um…okay but no thanks, I think I might find a place on my own"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well if you ever need it the offer still stands," Edgar said as she walked out the door knowing she heard him when she nodded.

The brothers watched as Kelsey walked out into the sun and went out of sight; Edgar thinking the girl was weird while Allen thought she was hot.

**A/N **

**So was it okay? good? bad? needs to die? tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2 This is your room

**Hi! so sorry i took awhile to update this story, i was working on my other one Ultra Violet!**** so any ways big thanks to: MadHatter2708, MidNightMare89, TheNextAvrilLavigne, British Invasion 2009, ShanMarie and sage1993. You were all very kind! Also another thank you to MidNightMare89 for pointing out that i misspelled Alan's name in the first chapter. Thank you! so...on with chapter two! **

**(I do not own Edgar or Alan frog:( but i do own Kelsey!:)**

Demon Fighters

Chapter two

Kelsey walked around the board walk, searching for a place she could rent to live at, but came up with nothing. Sighing,she continued to walk past small shops here and there and old buildings.

Kelsey's stomach grumbled as she realized she had had nothing to eat all night and morning.

Not wanting to waste her money on food just yet, she found a vacated bench and sat down; wiping small beads of sweat off her upper lip than she proceeded to pull off her back pack and pull out a slightly melted candy bar.

After devouring the chocolate, Kelsey zipped up her bag and swung it on her shoulders. She stood up and began to walk some more.

###### Twenty minutes later######

Kelsey groaned in frustration, as she found herself in front of **'**F_rog Comics" __again_, for the third time.

"I knew I was going in circles!" she muttered to herself as she again wiped some sweat from her face.

"Gosh it's hot" she mused to herself and looked at the two story building in front of her again; contemplating.

Sighing she walked into the store to ask for a room to stay in.

As Kelsey trudged through the door, Edgar and Alan both looked up at the same time at her from their place near the racks with a new shipment of Super Man comics and quickly stood up….well Alan did, Edgar just went back to putting out the comics.

Alan walked over to stand in front of her with a passive expression and asked "Did you find a place to stay?"

"No," Kelsey answered.

Her brown eyes went from Alan to Edgar as he came to stand beside his brother with a very serious look on his face.

"So, have you decided to take up on our offer?" the teenage Rambo asked; crossing his arms over his chest.

Kelsey sighed dramatically and said "Yes."

Alan than folded his arms over his chest and said, "The board is 500 dollars a month, you'll be staying upstairs where we live, and you'll have your own room."

Kelsey shrugged, _"Not so bad"_ she thought than voiced "Cool, when can I move in?"

"When you pay us," Edgar said while he held out his hand.

Inwardly groaning, Kelsey slipped off her bag and unzipped a pocket pulling out a hundred dollar bill and a five, "Here, this is all I can give you right now."

Alan shrugged and took the money from her hand, while Edgar said "That's okay for right now, you can pay us at the end of the month."

"Sweet," Kelsey said than asked "Can I go see my room now?"

Edgar nodded and told Alan to watch the shop while he started walking towards a door in the back of the room that lead to stair way.

Opening it he glanced over his shoulder at Kelsey to make sure she was behind him than went through letting the door almost hit her in the face.

_ "Rude much?" _Kelsey thought as she started walking up the stairs behind Edgar.

They soon came to another door which Edgar opened and went through turning on a light switch and walked into a small hallway that had three doors on either side with a boarded up window at the very end, making Kelsey voice her question "Why is that window boarded up like that?"

Not looking at her Edgar answered "Possibility of vampires breaking in while we are asleep."

Kelsey rolled her eyes with an "Oh."

Edgar pointed to the first door on their right "That's Alan's room."

Than he pointed to the first door on the left, "That's the bathroom; do NOT pile your girly crap all over in it! The room next to the bathroom is the kitchen, we have food in there."

Kelsey rolled her eyes _"Duh."_

Her eye's went back to Edgar as he said, "The last room on the right is OFF limits to you; don't even ask about that room. This is my room; you will NOT go in there unless in an emergency."

"Now this, is your room," he said pointing at the door beside his.

Kelsey stopped beside Edgar who opened the last door on the left, switched on the light and let her walk in ahead of him for the first time.

The room was small, which didn't bother Kelsey much, she liked small rooms.

It had an oak wood floor and the walls where painted a light yellow.

In one corner was a twin size bed with a white sheet covering the mattress and a small bedside table, with a blue shaded lamp sitting on it.

In another corner was a small pine wood dresser, big enough to hold what clothes she had and maybe a little more.

Other than that, the windowless room was empty and way better than her old one at her step-dad's.

"I like it," she commented setting her bag down at her feet.

"Thank you," she said as she turned to Edgar, who just shrugged saying "Just yell or scream if something is attacking you. You'll find sheets and blankets in the kitchen. I've got to get back to work."

And with that Edgar turned and walked out the door to go down stairs.

Waiting until he was gone, Kelsey turned and went to her bag and started to unpack; pulling out a loose T-shirt to sleep in and setting the rest of the stuff in the dresser.

She than went out her door and to the kitchen to look for some bed sheets and pillows.

########A little while later########

Kelsey came out of the kitchen with an arm load of sheets light blankets, and a pillow, than proceeded to walk to her room.

Once there, the fifth teen year old dropped the pile on the floor and stripped the dirty white sheet off the bed, making a small dust cloud.

Then she started to make her new bed.

###A few minutes later###

Kelsey stood back to admire her new bed after she had just made it, when a voice from behind her spoke, making her jump and spin around to find Alan Frog looking at her.

"How do you like your room?" he asked again with a raised eye brow.

"I like it just fine," she answered pushing her hands into her pant pockets feeling awkward.

Alan just leaned against the door frame with his arms folded, eye's trained on her.

Kelsey couldn't take it anymore, "What, are you looking at?" she asked with a slight glare.

Alan just stared at her; not saying anything.

"_What is wrong with him?"_ she asked herself just when Edgar walked in the room wondering what was taking them so long.

"Alan, I thought I told you to tell the girl it's almost sun set; why are you just standing there like an idiot?"

Kelsey couldn't help but let loose a small giggle at the look on Alan's face when his brother called him and idiot, it was quite amusing.

As the boys were getting ready to butt heads, Kelsey's stomach grumbled; that candy bar from earlier didn't last long.

"Alright guys, as much as I would love to stay and watch you to fight like a bunch of seven year olds, I'm feeling rather hungry so bye," and with that she pushed past them and planed on heading to the kitchen, since she thought she saw some cereal of some sort when she was in there getting sheets earlier.

Edgar grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

Kelsey glared at him; why should it be any of his business where she goes or doesn't go?

"To the kitchen. To, eat food. Now let go," she said like she was talking to a four year old, and shrugged his arm off.

Edgar let her go and turned back to his brother, smacking him on the head while whispering "Stop being a little love sick idiot! For all we know your crush could be working for vampires as a day time spy or she could be a werewolf!"

Alan scoffed, "Kelsey a spy? Werewolf...nah, she's too much like us."

Edgar rolled his eyes "She's female, we can't trust her yet."

"Whatever," Alan muttered before going to the kitchen to get something to eat as well; leaving Edgar alone to his false accusations.

**A/N**

**Well what do you think? Alan's got a crush on Kelsey...but what about Edgar? Well not to worry, we will find out in the coming chapters! please tell me what you think! :) Jess**


	3. Chapter 3 Bad dreams

**Hi! Again thank you to all my reviewers! **

**So...here is chapter three, sorry if it's a little short. enjoy!**

**(I do not own the Frog brothers. :(**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER THREE

After eating, Kelsey decided she was going to take a shower and then go to bed.

So getting up, she left Alan to his cereal and walked to her room.

Once there, Kelsey kicked off her converses and grabbed a clean pair of underwear and the oversized T-shirt that she had laid out earlier along with a bottle of shampoo she snagged from a shop she was in earlier that day. Satisfied with what she had, she walked to the bathroom.

Just as she was about to open the door, Edgar came up beside her inquiring about her intentions,

"What are you doing?"

Kelsey growled, "I'm going to take a dam shower! Is that okay?"

Edgar's stony face barley changed as he said "Okay," and walked back to his room.

Sighing in relief Kelsey opened the white bathroom door and walked in, locking it behind her.

Setting her night clothes on the sink counter Kelsey than turned on the shower and striped; getting in when the water was warm enough and started washing her hair.

###One hour later###

Feeling clean and refreshed, Kelsey got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around herself; when a pounding on the door sounded and Alan's voice sounded behind it.

"What are you doing in there?" he yelled, making Kelsey groan.

"Getting out of the shower!" she hollered back.

"Well hurry up! Some of us have to use the bathroom!" Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Hang on a second!" she yelled while drying off.

Just as she was pulling on her underwear and night shirt, Alan yelled "Kelsey, are you done yet?"

"No!" Kelsey yelled as she picked up her clothes from earlier and stormed out of the bathroom, causing Alan to step back in surprise and Edgar to poke his head out of his room. Kelsey growled,

"But now I am! So use your stupid bathroom! Ugh!" she than stomped to her room slamming the door behind her; fed up with the boys and their complaints and orders.

Edgar and Alan just looked at her, door none of the other moving until Edgar shrugged and said breaking the silence,

"I still suspect werewolf, she's got a bad temper," and with that he went back in his room; leaving Alan to his thoughts on the fact that he saw the mad blonde's underwear.

### In Kelsey's room###

Kelsey flopped face down on her bed tired and….tired.

Why was it that she had to be living in the same house as the Frog brothers?

Why couldn't she be living somewhere where their were no crazy boys who thought she was a werewolf, asked where she was going or banged on the bathroom door while she was getting dressed.

She had only been with the Frog brothers for a few hours and already she was regretting her decision in moving in with them; but then she remembered why she had to stay with them, there was no where else to go and she couldn't go back to her step dad, who knows what he would do if he even found her.

So deciding that she would just put up with the boys and stay there, Kelsey went to sleep.

_Blood, it was everywhere._

_ And bodies. _

_Kelsey looked around and found she was somewhere in Santa Carla, but all the buildings were burning._

_ Kelsey saw herself somewhere in an ally with a samurai sword in her hands and stakes, holey water and daggers in her belt; dressed in army garb, walking._

_ Hunting. _

_For what she didn't know, but she could only assume it was bad. _

_Kelsey watched as her dream self stopped, looked around and raised her sword turning quickly and swiftly, cutting off a demon's head. _

_She watched her dream self put away her sword and start running down the alley way, talking into a small walkie talkie. _

_Kelsey looked away from her dream self to look back at the defeated…. demon? _

_It was pale and looked slightly human, but it had large fangs and was slightly scaly. _

_Raising an eyebrow, Kelsey turned away to find a….. Vampire right next her, eye's blood red and fangs ready to strike. _

_Kelsey with a small scream, she tried to back away but found she was stuck in place. _

_She watched in horror as the vampire came closer and closer till it was at her throat ripping into it, eye's wide in fear she screamed. _

Kelsey sat up in bed screaming her head off when, Edgar burst into the room with a stake in hand looking ready to kill something.

Finding nothing, he lowered his stake and turned to the now crying Kelsey hugging herself tightly on the bed.

Sighing, Edgar walked over to Kelsey's bed and shook her slightly, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked as she looked up at him with brown teary eyes.

"I had a bad dream," she mumbled whipping her eyes while he just stood there not knowing what to do really.

"Uh…do you want to talk about it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No I don't right now, it was just really bad," she said never taking her eyes off Edgar.

"Well I'm going to go back to bed, goodnight Kelsey," Edgar said awkwardly and started to head out the door.

"Hey" Kelsey called making the fifth teen year old boy stop and turn back to her.

"Aren't you guys working tonight?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's a Monday night; we close all week nights except Friday. Night, Kelsey."

"Night, Edgar."

And with that Edgar walked out of the room while Kelsey laid back down wondering what her dream meant.

**A/N**

** well, wonder what that dream meant? hope you liked chapter three! please tell me what you think, I'm dieing to know! Peace out. Jess**


	4. Chapter 4 Death Traps

**Hi, sorry if i took to long to update, i've had lots to do! i want to thank all my reviewers: MadHatter2708, ShanMarie, sage1993 and MidNightMare89. i love to hear from all of you on!**

**Well, i hope you all like chapter four! enjoy.**

**(I do not own Edgar or Alan frog:( But I do own Kelsey and a few other people:)**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER FOUR

Kelsey awoke to the feeling of someone poking her shoulder hard.

Groaning Kelsey opened her eyes to find none other than Edgar looking at her with a bord expression while trying to wake her up.

Sighing Kelsey turned over on the bed and fell back asleep only to be awoken again when Edgar grabbed her ankles and pulled her off the bed.

"Ow! Edgar! What the hell?" she yelled glaring up at him from her place on the floor while he dropped her ankles.

"Time to get up," was all he said as he walked out of her room; shutting the door behind him.

Kelsey got up and walked over to her bag where she had a watch and scowled.

_7:00_ _am?_ Why does she have to get up at _7:00 am_? Kelsey sighed and went through her bag getting a clean pair of faded cut off jean shorts and a navy blue T-shirt that had 'American Bad Ass' on the front.

Pulling off her night shirt Kelsey put on her clean T-shirt along with the shorts and her black and white converses.

Pulling her long blonde hair in a messy ponytail, Kelsey walked out of the room to the kitchen where she found Edgar and Alan sitting at the small table eating cereal and looking to be in deep conversation.

"Morning Boys," she said as she too got herself some cereal.

Both boys looked up at her and shrugged, going back into their deep conversation.

Curious, Kelsey leaned over by Edgar and asked "What ya talking about that's so important?"

Alan and Edgar looked up a bit startled but relaxed as Edgar said in a very serious tone, "Vampires and other devil worshiping creatures in this town. What's it to you?"

Edgar looked at her with suspicion making Kelsey roll her eyes and said "I just wanted to know, gosh don't go all slayer on me!"

Alan spoke up, "Sorry, its just we can never be to sure about people we just met yesterday."

Kelsey nodded in mock understanding, "Oh sure, a girl comes up and wants to know what you boys are talking about, innocent as can be! And you act as if she was asking if she could bite your neck! Well don't worry boys I'm not bothering you anymore," and with that Kelsey walked out of the room feeling a little bit hurt by the fact that the boys didn't trust her.

"_Why should I even care? Alan's annoying anyway and Edgar….is…well Edgar._ _Why should I even care if he likes me? I'm just going to live here a little while anyway until I can find a better place to stay," _Kelsey thought all this as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Alan come in the room until he cleared his throat.

Kelsey looked up at the sound and sighed quietly.

"_What now?"_ She thought as Alan stared at her with his arms crossed.

"Did you want something?" she asked as she sat up on her bed to look at him better.

Alan nodded his head and said "Tonight me and Edgar are going to patrol the city for vampires and I wanted to know if you would like to come along."

Kelsey raised her eyebrows as she asked "You guys are going to hunt vampires."

"Yes" Alan replied.

"And you want me to come?"

"Yes."

"Well…..I'm not doing anything tonight anyways so sure, what the hell" Kelsey said just to humor the boy, she wasn't doing anything tonight and there is no such thing as vampires so why not?

"Good, will be leaving before sunset," Alan than turned and walked out her room leaving Kelsey alone.

Shrugging and thinking the boys where Loony she laid back down and fell asleep.

"_Kelsey! Watch out!" Edgar yelled as a large werewolf jumped at Kelsey from behind. _

_Turning quickly the blonde held up her sword and let the beast impale it's self on the weapon; Kelsey's body trembling with the weight of the monster. _

_She watched as the life drained out of the wolf's eyes and slowly let the beast fall over dead, her sword still stuck in its chest. _

_Turning back towards Edgar she watched as he fought off two other wolves with his special silver bullet machine guns and killed both of them. _

_Finding that he was fine she turned back to face another wolf coming at her and prepared to fight._

_ Kelsey dodged smoothly and swiftly cut into the beast, killing it. _

_When she felt something ram into her and push her to the ground ripping into her flesh.." _

"Ahhh!" Kelsey yelled as she shot up from bed sweating.

Soon Edgar and Alan ran into the room with stakes raised only to lower them again when they found Kelsey alone on her bed taking in deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

Surprisingly Edgar was the first to come up to her, "Bad dream again Kelsey?" he asked poking her shoulder.

Looking up, she nodded her head.

"Same dream?" Edgar asked.

Kelsey shook her head while Alan just looked confused, "What dream? Kelsey when did you have a bad dream before?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

Edgar hit him on the back of the head, "She had a nightmare last night while you where off in dream land. She could have been being eaten alive and you wouldn't have even fluttered an eyelash."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and stood up feeling slightly better after watching the brothers interact; it could be truly entertaining sometimes.

As the boys started to argue about who was a better soldier or something, Kelsey grabbed Alan's right wrist and looked at his watch.

7:30 pm it said,

"_So I've slept the day away, wonderful." _she thought as she went over to her dresser and pulled out her tan sweat shirt and pulled it on, the boys still arguing.

"Hey!" she yelled catching the boy's attention,

"Isn't it hunting time boys? Or are you guys just going to stand here all night arguing like a bunch of old ladies?"

Edgar glared slightly at her before walking out into the hall way followed by Alan, than by Kelsey herself.

He stopped by his bedroom door; looking at her he ordered

"Stay here," before walking into his room and closing the door leaving her with Alan who was checking his weapons.

Soon Edgar came out with some stakes and holy water; handing them to Kelsey he said, "Take these, for protection. Don't hesitant to use them on the undead"

"…Okay." Kelsey muttered tucking the stakes in her pants and the holy water in her sweat shirt pocket still thinking the boys where crazy but just going along with them.

Walking swiftly down the hallway, to the door that lead to the stairs, the three teenagers left the building and walked out into the Santa Carla night life.

###############################

Kelsey looked at Edgar's dirt bike with a frown as he got on it.

"You want me to ride that thing with you?" she asked disbelieving.

Edgar groaned, "Yes, I do want you to ride with me on this _thing. _Now get on!"

Kelsey shook her head as Alan got on his dirt bike and turned it on waiting impatiently.

"Just get on Kelsey, your not going to get hurt; I know how to drive one of these better that Alan!" Edgar ordered but Kelsey just shook her head.

"No! I am NOT getting on that death trap and you can't make me!" she said shaking her head.

Sighing Edgar finally shrugged and said "Fine just go back home then, will be back later here is the store key,"

Edgar threw the silver key at her and she caught it easily before it hit her between the eyes.

Than the boys drove off leaving Kelsey alone right beside the board walk surrounded by people.

"Ugh!" she said and started to make her way back when she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she looked into the face of none other than Dave, her so called step father.

"Oh!" she gasped and quickly turned away only to be pulled back by the hair.

Hissing slightly at the jerk of her hair roots, Kelsey grabbed a hold of Dave's arm, digging her nails into his skin and biting down hard making him yell and let go of her quickly.

Taking the opportunity Kelsey kicked the man hard where the sun don't shine, making him double over in pain than she kicked him in the jaw knocking him out cold; her real Daddy always told her when she had her enemy down make sure they stayed down.

She then started running, pushing through the crowds of people.

She soon realized that she got lost and couldn't find the comic store anywhere, starting to panic; Kelsey looked around frantically, turning around in circles.

She stopped looking around when a smooth, male voice said "Lost are we?"

Turning quickly towards the person who spoke she found him to be another teenager no more than sixteen or so, with dark blue eyes and wavy bleach-blonde hair; he looked like a surfer.

Finding her voice Kelsey nodded her head while saying "Uh…yes I am quite lost actually. Could you help me find out where I'm at, by chance?"

She watched as he smiled with straight pearly white teeth and nodded. "Sure I can help where you trying to go?"

"Frog Comics' I live there," Kelsey answered with a small smile.

The boy laughed, "You live there? With Edgar and Alan Frog, I feel so sorry for you."

Kelsey smirked and said "Me too."

"Well, I can take you where it's at, follow me. Oh my name's Matt by the way, what's yours?" Matt asked smiling at her.

"Kelsey," she answered in a light voice.

"Pretty name, for a pretty girl," he stated making her blush.

She followed him until they came up to the store door of her home and unlocked the door with the key Edgar gave her.

"Well I'll see you around Matt, thanks for the help," she smiled over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Wait," he said and she stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You, me, at the big roller coaster tomorrow night eight thirty?" he said looking at her hopefully.

Kelsey thought about it for a minute before smiling and saying, "Yeah, sure see ya then."

"Excellent," Matt said and took her right hand and kissed it lightly.

"Good night Kelsey," he said and turned away walking back into the crowds.

"Night," Kelsey whispered, shocked by the kiss to the hand, turning back into the closed store, Kelsey walked inside and locked the door behind her; thinking about what just happened.

**A/N**

**Hi! so do ya'll like Matt? I'm going to try and update this weekend maybe, but will see. Please review me and tell me what you think. I really love to hear what you think! **

**Peace, Love & Pony's.**

**Jess**


	5. Chapter 5 You Boys Are Crazy!

**Hi all, thank you to: MidNightMare89, sage1993, ShanMarie, BlueEyedVampire92 and MadHatter2708. for all the reviews! well here is chapter five sorry if it's to short! **

**(I do not own Edgar or Alan Frog. I wish i did. But sadly i don't :(**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER FIVE

Kelsey awoke to the voices of Edgar and Alan Frog arguing yet again in the hall.

She turned and looked at her watch on the bed side table and sighed. 5:23 am.

Groaning, Kelsey got up and opened her half closed door and glared at the boys arguing over something that was probably about vampires or Frankenstein or some other fictional thing.

Feeling her glare, Edgar looked over at her first and raised his eyebrow in question; he was soon followed by Alan who took on the same pose.

Rolling her eyes Kelsey growled, "What is so important that you MUST fight over at this time of night; making me wake up?"

Edgar cleared his throat while Alan answered "Classified information"

"Go back to bed Kelsey, this is nothing you need to worry about," Edgar told her and waved her off with his hand.

Well that made her mad.

So with out warning she went over and slapped him across the cheek, hard, than she turned and walked back to her room yelling a "Good night Alan!" and slammed the door shut behind her.

Edgar touched his face and winced; that really hurt.

Alan than began to laugh.

Glaring Edgar said "Shut up!" than he stormed off into his room and shut the door.

Still laughing Alan walked down to his room and went in to sleep.

######the next morning########

Kelsey opened her eyes and laid in the bed content.

That was until Alan threw a pillow at her hitting her on the face.

'_Gosh why can't I be left alone in this house?'_ she thought as she sat up and threw the pillow back at the dark haired boy hitting him on the chest.

"What do you want Alan?" she asked getting out of bed and placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh….I just wanted to say sorry for waking you last night and I wanted to apologize for Edgar."

Kelsey snorted, "Why are you apologizing for Edgar?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Um because I have a crush on you!" he answered and quickly left the room.

"Okay then," Kelsey said to herself and pulled on her shorts from yesterday and an army green tank top.

Slipping on her converses she put her hair up in a fresh pony tail and walked out of her room.

Passing Edgar coming out of his room with camouflaged pants and a white T-shirt with the sleeves cut off she muttered a "Good morning."

"Morning" Edgar replied and walked down the stairs to the store while Kelsey went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Pulling out milk and frosted flakes along with a bowl and spoon she made to have cereal for breakfast again.

Going to put the milk back in the fridge; Kelsey started to see spots suddenly.

_"What the hell?" _she thought as things around her went black and she fell to the tile floor.

_She was running, from what she didn't know._

_ It was night time, the moon was full and the board walk was packed with tons of people. _

_She could hear laughter somewhere near her and it wasn't from the party goers and tourists around her._

_ It was from someone familiar; someone she knew. _

_Than Kelsey found herself on the beach away from the crowds and heard the sound of wings somewhere in the darkness above her._

_ Looking up she saw nothing. _

_Turning around her brown eyes met dark blue._

"Kelsey! Kelsey, are you there? Wake up!"

Kelsey slowly opened her eyes to Edgar who had been shaking her shoulder trying to wake her up.

Her eyes widened when she saw him raise his hand in attempt to slap her awake; apparently he didn't notice her opened eyes.

"Ahh!" she yelled and sat up quickly, startling the boy making him jerk back and hit his head on a cabinet.

"Ow."

"What happened?" she asked, than held her head as she felt a wave of dizziness go through her.

Edgar stood up and held his hand out to her for her to get up also.

"I was down stairs when I heard a noise up here and I found you on the floor, what happened?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "I don't know what happened idiot! I was putting the milk back in frig when I blacked out. I had a dream or something."

"What was it about?" Edgar asked as Kelsey sat down and began eating her soggy cereal.

"I was running on the board walk and someone was chasing me. Then I was on the beach and I heard something flying around then I saw dark blue eyes. I don't know what to make of it," she said shrugging.

Edgar looked in deep thought foe a moment than said "I think you might have had a vision of what might happen In the future."

Kelsey stopped eating, "What?"

Edgar sighed, "You heard me. I think you might have had a vision of a vampire after you."

"You're crazy, you know that! Vampires don't exist! Their NOT real. Why do you and Alan keep thinking like this? It's crazy!" she rushed standing up a bit from the table.

"You don't believe us now but one day you will. When what you have seen just now comes true you will believe us. Trust me."

Edgar than, walked out of the kitchen and back down stairs leaving a dumb struck Kelsey behind.

**A/N**

**Well i know that was really short, but i had to stop it there for some unknown reason. I just had to! so to anyone who can guess who the dark blue eyes belong to from Kelsey's dream/vision, i will give you a cookie and I'll update quicker and sooner! **

**Peace, love & sugar cookies.**


	6. Chapter 6 You think you know someone

**Hey yall! first off i would like to thank all my reviewers: MadHatter2708, sage1993, MidNightMare89, ShanMarie, Katie1101 and Christen in Castle Rock! you guess make my day and inspire me. so here is chapter six! have fun reading!**

**(I do not own Edgar or Alan Frog:( But i do own Kelsey and Matt :)**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER SIX

Kelsey growled in frustration as she looked through her few shirts trying to find a clean/nice one.

She came up empty.

"Ugh!" She groaned again when an idea came into her head.

"Hey Edgar!" she shouted standing up straight.

"What?" he yelled from his room.

"Can I borrow a shirt from you?"

"No."

Kelsey groaned, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to ware my shirts" he said coming to stand in the door way of her room.

"Besides, why do you need my shirts anyway?"

"Cause none of mine are clean."

Edgar rolled his eyes, "then why don't you wash them?"

"I don't have time!"

Edgar raised his eyebrows, "what do you mean you don't have time? You going out?"

Kelsey sighed, "Yes."

"Why and where?"

"Why do you want to know or care?" she growled out; her eye's hardening.

"Because it's night time now and the vamps are awake and out hunting as we speak," Edgar said with a stony face.

Kelsey scoffed, "Edgar, how many times do I have to tell you, there are no such things as Vampires."

"Your wrong Kelsey, you're wrong," Edgar muttered then turned going to his room, while Kelsey glared.

She gasped softly when two shirts hit her in the face.

Picking up the shirts, Kelsey found one was a black wife beater while the other was a long sleeve, red and black plaid, button down shirt, looking up to Edgar she mumbled a 'thanks'

"Yeah, whatever," he said and walked down to the shop.

Bringing both shirts up to her face she smelled them lightly, fresh and clean.

Closing the door to her room she pulled off her old shirt and pulled on both of Edgar's finding them to fit her quite well although the plaid button down was a little big.

Smiling she pulled on her dark pair of faded blue jeans and her converses, then she headed down stairs and out to the board walk.

##########################################

Kelsey moved smoothly through the crowds of people until she stood in front of the big roller coaster where she was supposed to be meeting Matt.

Fiddling mindlessly with Edgar's plaid over shirt Kelsey lost her train of thought when someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

Startled, Kelsey turned and was about to hit the person when said person spoke up.

"Whoa Chica, it's just me Matt," the blue eyed blonde said holding his hands.

"Matt?...Oh Matt! I'm sorry!" she said blushing bright red and jerking her arm back to her side.

Matt only smiled charmingly and shrugged, "No big deal, so how was your day?"

"fine, yours?" she asked as they started walking towards the board walk railing.

Matt looked thoughtful for a moment before finally answering, "I slept all day actually; had a big party last night on the beach."

"Hmm well…did ya have fun?" she asked biting her lip think of what else to say.

"Yeah, I got a little drunk. Ate a lot," he answered as the leaned against the railing over looking the beach.

Kelsey's face reddened as she felt his blue gaze upon her and kept looking into the sea.

She flinched when she felt his hand brush some stray hairs away from her face and slowly let her brown eyes meet his blue.

"You have beautiful eyes you know," He said with a breath taking grin; making Kelsey blush even more.

"Thanks, your eyes are pretty too," she smiled.

"Would you like to go for a walk down the beach?" Matt asked stroking her cheek lightly.

"Uhh sure, why not?"

"Cool," he said and took her hand gently in his; than started leading her to a stair way down to the beach.

Kelsey, in a daze, let Matt lead her farther away from the board walk until they where a good yards away where no one would see them.

Or hear them.

He stopped and looked at Kelsey with another charming grin and said "you are a pretty one when you blush Kelsey, if I must say so my self."

Kelsey blushed again **(I know she's been blushing a lot)** and said "Your very pretty when you smile; If I must say so my self."

Matt only smiled again and slowly leaned forward until his lips touched hers kissing her softly.

Kelsey's eyes widened and she tried to break away but Matt put more force into the kiss and held her arms; lightly running his hands up and down them.

Making the girl close her eyes and give in to the kiss.

Matt moved his head down to her neck and started kissing it softly; causing Kelsey to moan and wrap her arms around his back.

Her eyes popped open when she heard a feral growl escape him and his teeth sharply graze her neck right at her jugular vein.

"Uh, Matt? Could you please get away from me?" she asked starting to push on his shoulders only having him growl again in warning.

Starting to panic, Kelsey pushed harder at him but he wouldn't move an inch.

She gasped when she felt his teeth break the skin at her neck and his arms tightened their hold on her.

She pushed at him harder then started to scream when suddenly Matt let go of her yelling and cursing as he did so.

Kelsey fell onto the sand and watched as Matt held the back of his right arm that had a cross imprint burned freshly onto it.

That's when she saw his face; evil and ugly as it was, his fangs long and sharp, the tips had a small coat of her blood on them.

'Vampire," was all she thought of as she watched him.

That was also when she saw Edgar and Alan both in war gear and held weapons; Alan held the cross in his right hand while Edgar held a squirt gun of holey water.

She then turned back to Matt who still looked like a demon in the face and also very angry.

Kelsey watched as Alan jumped at him with the cross and burned him again on the chest this time, while Edgar sprayed him in the face with the water gun making Matt scream and hold his face.

That's when Edgar pulled out a wooden steak from his jacket and lunge at the vampire who she could see was anticipating the move and was about to turn on him.

"No! Edgar don't!" she yelled and jumped up from the sand just as Matt moved and Edgar's steak went through his body, missing his heart.

Laughingly Matt pulled out the steak and snarled "You missed," then he made to strike at the oldest Frog brother.

Screaming Kelsey lunged at the tall, blonde, demon and jumping on his back, began to jerk relentlessly on his hair and scratch his face.

Cursing again Matt grabbed both her hands and flipped her over his back to where he was in front of her and brutaly bit her in the neck.

Giving a battle cry, Edgar launched his self at the vampire and broke a jar of holey water over his head while punching his nose repeatedly until it broke.

Matt cried out and again dropped Kelsey on the sand while Alan sprayed him with more holey water using his super soaker.

Finally Matt screeched and flew into the air flying away severely burned.

Edgar and Alan smirked then turned back to Kelsey who lay in the sand, uncounhus and bleeding.

Edgar ran to her first and knelt down beside her lifting her head on his lap and tried to wake her up, but to no avail.

"Kelsey! Come on girl, wake up you can do it! COME ON!"

Alan looked into one of his bags strapped to his back and pulled out surgical tape and sterile gauze bandages kneeling down on the other side of Kelsey pressing the bandage to her neck to stop the bleeding before replacing it with a new cleaner one and taping it over her wounds.

Edgar then placed her flat on the sand and started giving her CPR trying to get her breathing again.

Kelsey's eyes flew open as she felt Edgar beat her chest and blow into her mouth, groaning she caught his attention before falling back into the dark oblivion.

"She's alive," Alan sighed in relief while gathering up his medical stuff.

Edgar smiled at him before frowning again, "But for how long?"

He then proceeded to lift Kelsey up bridle style and take her to where the two boys parked their dirt bikes.

Setting her down side ways toward the front Edgar got on behind her and started the bike while Alan did the same with his.

Then they drove home; Edgar holding Kelsey to his chest and prying she would be okay.

**A/N**

**OMG! Matt's a vampire and he wanted to eat Kelsey! :O**

**Edgar seems to have some feelings for Kelsey...hmm.. So how did yall like this chapter? Review and talk to me! sorry if i have a few miss spellings, my spell check is messed up. :) Jess**

**Peace, Love and Super Soakers!**


	7. Chapter 7 Stupid Crush On A Stupid Vamp!

**Hi! thank you to all who review and read this story! here is chapter seven.**

**Happy reading!**

**(I do not own the Frog Brothers :( but i do own Kelsey and Matt:)**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER SEVEN

Edgar carried Kelsey up the stairs with Alan in front of him to get the doors.

They walked down the hallway until Edgar reached his room, he stopped and looked at Alan, who raised an eye brow.

"Just open the door Alan," Edgar ordered and stepped back as Alan opened the door to his bedroom.

He walked over to his camouflage covered bed and gently laid Kelsey down, careful of her neck.

"You think she'll be one of them?" Alan asked staring at the sleeping, blonde girl.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure, we have to kill that blood sucker that did this."

Alan nodded then walked to the door way stopping he looked over his shoulder, "You gonna be okay with her tonight…in your room."

"Go to bed Alan, I'm fine."

"Night," Alan said and walked out the door to go in to his room. "Yeah whatever," he said; going over to close the door.

Edgar then went to his dresser drawers and took out his best wooden stakes and broad sword along with his sharpening tools.

He then pulled up a sitting stool he had in a corner at his desk and sat beside the bed, polishing and sharpening his weapons, while watching over Kelsey.

######################################

Kelsey awoke when the sun was almost setting and looked around her.

Finding she was in an unfamiliar room in a strange bed.

She tried to sit up when a wave of dizziness hit her hard and she fell back down on the bed holding her head until the room stopped spinning.

Looking slightly to the side she found non other than Edgar sleeping on a stool with his head against the wall, weapons hanging loosely in his hands.

It was then she realized where she was; in Edgar's room.

She also remembered what happened last night with Matt and shivered.

_'That was not real, there is no such thing as vampires!' _she thought hard before her eyes closed again tiredly. Soon she fell asleep.

_She was in a kitchen. _

_A run down kitchen, in an old house somewhere in town. _

_Holding both her swords in her hands, Kelsey slowly and silently walked through the rat infested kitchen to come out in a dining room that was just as nasty._

_ That's when she heard a deep chuckle coming from behind her. _

_Turning around into a crouch, Kelsey held her swords in a striking and defensive position while scanning the dark room the best she could for the person that had laughed._

_ "Kelsey….so beautiful, so dangerous….so…delicious," a voice said again and before she could react she was grabbed from behind and had a set of fangs plunged into her neck._

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she sat up in bed, again sweaty and trembling from another night mare.

Edgar jumped and fell off his place on the stool onto the floor before quickly getting up and striding to his bed where Kelsey was screaming in pain and fear.

"Hey, hey! Kelsey! Calm down, it's alright. It was just a dream, it was only a dream," he said to her as she started rocking back in forth on the bed crying as she did so.

He touched her arm and she tackled him practically in a hug; startling him.

Slowly and awkwardly he let his arms wrap around her trembling frame.

"It was so real Edgar! So real and it was HIM that did it! That killed me! Vampires are NOT supposed to exist Edgar! Their not!" she yelled into his chest.

"Well they do Kelsey, one bit you last night," he muttered to himself mainly, but she still heard him.

"I liked him Edgar! I was so stupid…I had a freaking crush on the blood sucker and he tried to Fucking EAT me!"

"I know," Edgar said softly stroking her hair lightly.

Soon she relaxed and noticed where she was sitting back away from him she asked, "Is this your room?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I in it?"

"Because I brought you here."

"Oh…um Edgar?"

"Yeah?"

" Thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

They sat on the bed in awkwardness for about thirty minutes before Edgar got up and said he had to go to the shop, leaving Kelsey alone to think and rest.

**A/N**

**So how was that? sorry for the shortness! well...review me!**

**:)Jess**

**Peace, Love and Apples!**


	8. Chapter 8 Oh My, My, My

**Hi! first off thank you to: MidNightMare89 and SunlitMercy for your reviews on chapter seven! **

**Well here is chapter eight! Happy Reading!**

**(I do not own the Frog Brothers:( but i do own Kelsey and Matt:)**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kelsey lay in Edgar's bed staring at the ceiling.

_Vampires, where real…Vampires are real. The boys really weren't crazy. _She thought picking her lip in stress.

This was a lot to digest; she made friends with a vampire. Had a crush on the same vampire, and then said vampire tried to eat her…..yep a lot to take in that was for sure.

Kelsey looked around Edgar's room with little interest; it was simple, clean and looked like it belonged in the army.

He had two sets of gun cabinets' one sword case with five different kinds of swords in it.

Daggers here and there, tons of holey water on a small shelf, cross's and wooden oak steaks. Yep she was sleeping in an armory.

Kelsey jumped when the bedroom door opened and Edgar walked in with a bag of fast food from the restraint down the street.

Kelsey smelled the food and her mouth watered.

"What ya get me?" she asked sitting up carefully so not to hurt her neck.

"One cheeseburger, with everything, fries and a Dr. Pepper. That good?" the sandy haired boy asked her with a serious look on his face as he handed her the bag.

"It's wonderful!" she said as she snatched the bag out of his hand and grabbed the burger, unwrapping it she paused and said "Thanks."

"I knew you would be hungry." He sat down on his stool and watched her eat, making her pause again as she started going through her fries, he burger long gone.

"What?" she asked with raised eye brows.

"Do you want to go hunting with me and Alan tonight?" Edgar asked.

Kelsey thought about it some before slowly nodding her head _'yes'_

"I've got nothing else to do around here, and besides if I run into Matt, I can steak him."

"Matt?"

"Yeah the guy who bit me last night," Kelsey said sipping her drink.

"Why where you with him Kelsey?" Edgar asked, his tone nothing but serious.

Kelsey thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I liked him, I met him the night before when you and Alan went hunting and I just ran into him. He walked me back here and asked if he could see me the next night. I said yes and well here I am."

"What do you mean he led you here? Did he walk you home?" Edgar asked his hazel eyes thoughtful then troubled.

"Yeah he did walk me home…what's wrong?"

"He knows where we all live, not that it matters after he drank your blood he had access to your knowledge and what you gone through so far in your life."

"You mean to tell me he know ever little thing about me now?" oh now she was pissed.

Edgar looked at her with little pity "Yep."

"Why did this have to happen to me?" she whined quietly to herself.

"I'll protect you ya know," Edgar said looking into her eyes with a new emotion.

Kelsey got lost in his eyes unintentionally and felt her blood tingle at his words and the intensity of his gaze.

"I believe you," she whispered.

Edgar slowly brought the back of his hand up to her cheek and softly brushed the side of her face, making the girl shiver and lean into his touch.

Kelsey closed her eyes as Edgar's hand trailed lightly to her neck then her shoulders then snaked around to her mid back and pulled her closer to him.

Kelsey then with out much thought leaned in and brushed her lips with his, breaking the light kiss to look at him, she watched as he smiled a little and leaned in to kiss her more passionately.

Kelsey moved her arms up and went under his shirt pulling him against her more.

Edgar groaned and picked her up setting her on the bed and getting on top of her; stroking her sides and kissing her hungrily.

Kelsey wrapped her legs around his waist as his kisses moved to the side of her neck that wasn't bitten and gently sucked there.

Kelsey gasped when she felt his hands move to her hips and lifting her up more against him while she tightened her hold on him with her legs.

Just when Edgar was starting to lift her shirt off, someone banged on his door, startling both him and Kelsey that they practically fell off the bed before finally moving away from each other.

Kelsey rammed her shirt back down her chest as Alan's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"Hey guys, its 5:03 pm time to go hunting."

"Alright," Edgar said looking back at Kelsey with a small smirk while she blushed.

"Ready to go kill some vampires?" he asked then left the room.

Kelsey blushed some more before getting off the bed and smiling broadly to herself then went to her room to change clothes.

**A/N**

**Well that was...uh interesting. They kissed! this was a hard chapter for me to write, so i hope it was good and yall liked it! tell me! :) Jess**

**Peace, Love and Holey Water!**


	9. Chapter 9 Hunting

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I finally got chapter nine done:)**

**so read and enjoy!**

**(I do not own the Frog Brothers:( just Kelsey:)**

Demon Fighters

Chapter Nine

Kelsey came down stairs in blue jeans, an ACDC T-shirt along with a army jacket and her converses.

She was also loaded with weapons, curtsy of Edgar.

Alan nodded his head to her as he headed out to his dirt bike while Edgar smiled taking her hand and leading her to his own bike and hopping on.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and asked, "You still afraid to ride one of these?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes and said, "With you what could happen?" then she mounted on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist she buried her face in his back with her eyes closed tightly, fearing for her life.

Smirking, Edgar followed Alan to the old house that supposedly held six or more vampires.

Coming to a stop right at the end of the short drive way, the three teenagers dismounted and started walking down the old dirt road to the house.

Kelsey, was very alert as she walked, not really wanting to be ambushed or anything; but one thing was on her mind, why were they hunting at nighttime? Didn't vampires usually sleep during the day? She decided to ask Edgar,

"Hey, Edgar!" she whispered.

He turned to look at her; also very alert, "What?"

"Why are we hunting vampires at night?"

"Because that's when they come out."

"But why didn't we try to coming here earlier today? Aren't they supposed to be weaker in the day time while there sleeping?"

Edgar had a slightly shocked look on his face that told Kelsey he was surprised she knew that much.

"Well….we never thought of it that way."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "I thought you might say that."

"Shh, be quiet. They might hear us." Alan said glaring at the pair behind him.

Kelsey stuck her tough at him when he turned away from her.

Coming to the door of the house, all three teens grabbed their steaks and squirt gun filled with holy water and then slowly opened the door.

Walking single file into the house Edgar lead the front while Alan guarded the rear, Kelsey watching the middle as they silently walked down a long hallway that had graffiti covering the walls and beer cans and trash littering the floor.

_"Well, someone has lived here before. Or at least been here." _She thought to her self as she looked at her surroundings.

Edgar came to the first door he came across and motioning with his hands, he told Kelsey and Alan he was going to bust the door open.

Both nodding in understanding; Kelsey and Alan brought their squirt guns to the ready.

Edgar backed up then ran at the door, hitting it full force.

It didn't budge.

Chuckling, Kelsey shook her head at him and tried the knob, the door opened easily.

Edgar gave her a quick glare before entering the room with her both pointing their guns all around while Alan guarded the door.

This room was quite tore up, some of the walls kicked in with more trash littering the floor Kelsey spotted rats chewing up parts of the shag carpet.

Kelsey tried her best to be passive about the rats; but she hated the nasty things.

That room being clear, Edgar waved at Kelsey to leave and they both walked out of the room.

Continuing their walk down the hall they came to the next door; Alan opening it this time and going in with Edgar while Kelsey watched the door.

As she waited for the boys to come out, she thought she could hear loud music coming from below her; like in a basement type thing.

As the boys came out and shook their heads, saying the room was clear.

Kelsey motioned them to listen for sounds.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered to them, watching as Alan squinted his eyes in concentration and Edgar stilled.

Soon enough they too could here the sound of music coming from the floor underneath them.

"Must be from the basement," Alan whispered; hand going to the steak at his belt.

Edgar nodded and started walking down the hall again opening the doors until he found one that held the stair case.

With a very serious look, he pointed down the dark stairs where they could clearly hear some type of weird, loud music.

Silently as possible, they descended the stairs; Kelsey's heart beat quickening the closer they got.

Soon they got to the bottom where a dim light shown on the ceiling above exactly six vampires.

Decaying bodies littered the floor; the smell almost making Kelsey puke. She watched

as two females danced around to the music, one male watching them dance while feeding off a young girl a little younger than Kelsey.

On a ripped up couch Kelsey saw a male and female feeding off of each other, while another vampire, a young male played with a girl around nine years old, torturing her.

That made Kelsey's blood boil and she tightened one hand on her water gun while the other gripped her steak.

These things where monsters; gross, evil, ugly monsters! And she was going to kill them and save the two girls.

She silently asked God to protect and guide her and the Frog brothers through this fight.

Watching Edgar from the corner of her eye she pointed to the two vampires she was to kill; the one feeding off the teenager along with the other with the nine year old.

They brothers nodded as they watched the pack of oblivious bloodsuckers.

Then with a nod from Alan, the three hunters attacked; Kelsey going for the male who fed off the girl, while throwing her steak at the other one, her aim being excellent since she played the pitcher on a softball team when her mom was still living.

She watched with satisfaction as the steak soaked in holy water struck the vampire right through the heart; his chest sizzling from the acid like water.

Then turning to the vampire a few yards from her she watched in horror, as he angrily snapped the girl in his arms neck and flew at her, fangs stained red from the blood he'd been drinking.

Kelsey shook with fear as she quickly brought up her squirt gun and shot the vamp in the face with holy water, his flying form steaming as he screamed.

Then, pulling out another steak she waited until the vamp came at her again and just when he was on her; Kelsey plunged the sharp steak into his chest.

He screeched and fell on top of her, clawing her arms as he burned.

Pushing him off her, Kelsey crawled away from the vamp as he burst into flames.

Getting up, she winced at the pain in her shoulders and found deep claw marks down her arms, from the vampire she just killed.

Cursing she gently touched the wounds when she heard a yell from behind her.

Turning quickly she saw Alan in the grip of one of the female vamps, his face turning white from the lack of circulation and oxygen.

Pulling out her samurai sword she stole from Edgar, she ran at the vampire and raising her arms, she swiftly decapitated it; blood splattering her face and shirt.

Alan fell to the floor as the female vamp dropped him and turned to ash.

Running to him, Kelsey knelled beside the dark haired boy and helped him get up, the blood rushing to his bran making him dizzy.

Edgar came up beside her with the nine year old in his arms.

Kelsey smiled at him and looked around the room, finding all the vampires dead to her satisfaction but sadly her eyes came across the dead girl and she prayed she went to a better place.

Following Edgar out of the house with Alan leaning on her she helped the dark haired boy down the drive way and onto his bike and let him sit there with the little girl while she went up with Edgar and lit the house on fire with a small gasoline can and a match.

Throwing the can into a broke out window, Edgar assured her that the house was old and would burn quickly.

Walking back down the drive way Edgar mounted his bike, Kelsey getting on behind him while the girl got on behind Alan.

The four then headed off to the police station to turn in the little girl.

*********Later that night***********

Kelsey got out of the hot shower with a sour body and wrapped herself in a towel, walking out of the bathroom to her bedroom.

She dried off and pulled on her night shirt and green underwear; climbing into bed, she jumped when something in the hallway fell on the floor.

Sighing she knew then she wasn't going to get a goodnight sleep tonight, being alone with her thoughts and nerves.

Then an idea came to her mind.

_"Perfect!" _she thought as she threw the cover off her body and got out of bed, walking to the room next to hers, she knocked on the door.

"Edgar?" she asked.

She heard a muffled 'What?' and waited for the door to open.

When it did, she met a tired looking Edgar dressed in one of his Rambo T-shirts and camouflaged boxers.

He looked at her and asked, "What?"

Kelsey blushed, "Can…I uh…sleep in your room tonight?"

Edgar's eyes widened, "What?"

She blushed harder, "I asked if I could sleep in your room tonight."

Edgar looked shocked for a moment then composed himself; before asking in a serious voice, "Why?"

"Because I can't get to sleep."

\He pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding his head and opening the door wider for her to walk through.

"But I sleep in it with you!" he stated as she got under the covers.

"Agreed," she mumbled as he got in on the right side of the bed.

"And no hogging the covers either."

"Edgar?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut-up."

"Okay."

"Edgar?"

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Night Kelsey."

And with that, the lamp was turned off and both teens fell asleep; Edgar smiling as he closed his eyes.

**A/N**

**Well, what do ya think? was that to out of charcter for Edgar?**

**Did ya like it? Let me know! :)**

**Peace, Love & Gas Cans.**


	10. Chapter 10 Be My Girl

**Hi! I would like to give a big thanks to: ShanMarie and MidNightMare89, for their reviews on the last chapter:) Thanks!**

**(I do not own the Frog brothers:( just all the vampires they kill and Kelsey:)**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER TEN

Kelsey sighed softly as she turned in her sleep and cuddled into the warm body next to her.

An arm lay across her waist as she snuggled into Edgar's chest; her own arm encircling his torso and pulling him more against her.

Opening her eyes, she wondered where she was for a moment before realizing she was in Edgar's bed.

Unwrapping her arm from Edgar and bringing her head up as much as she could she looked over Edgar's shoulder at the clock and found it to be 10:00 am.

Trying to get up and out of the bed, she tried to unhook Edgar's arm from her waist only to have him tighten his hold on her.

She tried again but his hold on her wouldn't budge.

"Edgar. Edgar! Let go!" she whispered.

The teen mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over on his back; pulling her on top of him so that she straddled him.

"This is nice," she said sarcastically to herself as he threw his other arm around her and hugged her to him.

Now she really couldn't get up.

"Edgar, I need to get up! Edgar!" she said to the sleeping boy.

Then thinking of nothing else to do, Kelsey leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

His eyes popped open immediately.

_"Figures," _she thought as he kissed her back and started pulling her into a deeper kiss.

Kelsey let herself get lost in the kiss as Edgar ran his hands down her back to her bare thighs and back up again.

His hands came to her butt and lightly caressed it over her green underwear as she started kissing his jaw and neck.

Kelsey moaned as he groped her and unexpectedly she felt her hips grate against his.

Shocked at her own body, she pulled away from him panting with wide eyes and said, "Um…I really need to get up now."

She looked into Edgar's eyes and found them dark with want. "Don't leave yet," he said in a voice that made her want to shiver.

"I've got to," she said and pulled herself off of him and crawled out of bed.

Edgar watched as she opened his bedroom door and walked out; blonde hair wild and hanging down her back in tangles and waves.

Kelsey closed the door behind her and jumped when she came face to face with Alan.

"What were you doing in Edgar's room?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Her brows furrowed, "Sleeping, why?"

"No reason," he said and walked into the kitchen.

Kelsey shrugged and headed to the bathroom.

Coming out she tried to tame her wild hair with a brush she had kept in the bathroom for safe keeping.

She walked in her room to change when Edgar came out of his room, fully dressed and tired looking from the night before.

She smiled at him as she walked by.

Coming into her room, she closed the door behind her and went through her clothes.

Pulling out a navy-blue tank top and a pair of cut off jean shorts she slipped off her night shirt and put on her bra than the clothes.

Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Kelsey left her bedroom and walked to the kitchen to find only Edgar at the breakfast table, eating an apple.

"Where's Alan?" she asked as she too got an apple and took a bite of it.

"Down at the shop working. Do you wanna go hunting again tonight?" he asked looking at her with hazel eyes.

She shrugged, "Sure, I'll go. Don't have anything else to do anyway."

Nodding Edgar was quiet for a moment before saying, "I like you Kelsey."

Looking up at him, Kelsey blushed and said in return, "I like you too Edgar."

She watched as Edgar bit his lip unsure and asked suddenly, "Would you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kelsey dropped her apple and looked at him with wide eyes before asking, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then."

"What's that mean?"

"It means 'yes' stupid."

Edgar looked at her and smiled as she grinned back at him and giggled.

They then continued to eat their apples in silence.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry for the shortness in this chapter, i didn't have time to do much. **

**Please let me know what you think of it! :)**

**Peace. Love & Kisses**


	11. Chapter 11 Shit Happens

**Hi! big thanks to all my reviewers! you guys are just Awesome! and keep me going. **

**:( I do not own the Frog brothers, only Kelsey, Matt and some other things:)**

Demon Fighters

Chapter 11

Kelsey, pulled on a pair of Edgar's camouflaged pants she snatched from his dresser and pulled them on as the sun went down and darkness came out.

Pulling on her converses and army jacket she walked out of her room and into Edgar's for weapons.

Not finding Edgar in the room she went over to the small shelf near the bed and grabbed two oak steaks soaked in holy water and put them in a special belt that Edgar gad given to her earlier that day to hold her weapons.

She then grabbed three daggers, five vials of holy water and one squirt gun already filled with the holy water.

Tucking all those things in her belt, Kelsey then went over to the sword case and took the samurai sword she had used the night before; attaching the weapon to her back with a leather strap.

Feeling complete, she pulled her hair up into a loose bun and walked out of the room prepared to fight. Rolling her bandaged shoulders a bit as she went.

Just as she was opening the door to the stairway she heard her name being called.

"KELSEY! Come on already!" Alan shouted getting impatient as he and Edgar waited on the girl.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back as she took to the stairs going down them two at a time.

"I'm here!" she said as she came near the boys giving Alan a hug then going over to kiss Edgar lightly on the lips.

She didn't notice the look of jealousy that went across Alan's face as he watched them.

Edgar blushed red and quickly turned saying it was time to leave; Kelsey and Alan followed him out the door, going to their dirt bikes.

Kelsey climbed behind Edgar with a little bit more confidence then the night before, she was starting to like the dirt bikes; although she still thought of them as death traps.

Wrapping her arms around Edgar's waist she kissed him lightly on the neck and smiled when she saw goose bumps come onto his skin.

Starting the bikes the Frog brothers and Kelsey rode off.

"So where we going?" Kelsey asked as the boys stopped their bikes near a graveyard and dismounted.

"Hunting," Alan answered her as though it was obvious.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "I know that smart ass, but why are we here? Are we checking out a vampire pack that lives nearby or are we hunting zombies? That's what I want to know."

"Where checking out some crypts, got word from an anonymous source that their might be a vampire that lives in this graveyard, that's why we are here," Edgar told her as he pulled out his trigger crossbow and stood beside her.

Alan scanned the area with his eyes for any civilians before saying they where going to split up.

Kelsey's eyes widened slightly, "Alan! What do you mean 'split up'! Are you crazy?"

he just stared at her making her shake her head at her own words, "Never mind that last question, I already know the answer."

Edgar patted her on the back reassuringly while saying, "It'll be alright Kelsey, man up."

Kelsey glared at him then said "Fine," before she brought her hand up and smacked the boy on the back of the head and walking off, Alan smirking at his brother who held the back of his head in pain.

As Kelsey walked out of sight from the brothers she noted that the moon was full and lit everything in an eerie glow that made her all the more paranoid but at least she could see where she was going.

She was weaving through the tombstones when she heard a twig snap in a patch of wood a few yards away to her right.

Stopping, she froze and watched the shadowed trees with wide brown eyes, trying to see any movement in the darkness.

She could've sworn she saw a big massive shape run out of the patch of trees and disappear behind some bushes but it moved so quickly she was sure the moon was playing tricks on her.

Clouds covered the moon for a moment, Kelsey picking her lip when a hand touched her shoulder making her jump and spin around to see nothing.

"Ah shit, that's not a good sign," she muttered causing soft laughter to sound closely behind her.

Whipping her head around, Kelsey's brown eyes where surprised when her sight landed on none other than Matt, in all his shirtless glory.

He grinned, raising his eyebrows in question as he said, "What? Not happy to see me so soon Kelsey? I thought you would miss me."

Kelsey glared and started backing away when Matt shook his head and all of the sudden was in front of her.

Kelsey gasped as he chuckled, "I guess your having to much fun with the little toad boy to be thinking about me, hormones been getting to ya lately Kels? Cause you seem to be haven the hots for him a lot lately,"

Kelsey furrowed her brow in confusion, how did he know that?

Matt smirked, "I fed off you remember? I'm in link with your feelings and thoughts now."

Kelsey glared, "What do you want with me?" she asked her hand reaching for the stake at her belt.

He came closer to her, "I want your blood on my hands,"

Her eyes widened then she quickly pulled her stake out only to have it knocked out of her hands; panic filled her as he went for her arm and she started running.

Only to have him grab her foot and pull her leg out from under her; tripping her.

Matt grabbed chunks of her hair and stood her up as she clawed at him furiously, drawing blood on his chest from her scratches.

His face changed into that of a vampire and he made to bite her just as the moon came out again lighting everything in its path.

Kelsey's hands went desperately for her squirt gun, or daggers, anything that she could defend herself with only to have Matt grab both her hands in a death grip and hold them behind her back while trying to sink his fangs in her neck.

Kelsey fought as best she could under the circumstances but nothing worked, closing her eyes tightly; giving up, she waited for her death to come.

As Matt licked her neck hungrily Kelsey heard a howl come from nearby.

'_What the hell?'_ she thought as she opened her eyes to try and see where it was coming from.

She could hear the bushes behind them rustle and something growl as Matt's fangs started piercing her flesh.

She heard more growling, as Matt's fangs sunk deeper into her neck and finally a snarl as something came out and apparently caught Matt's attention because, he stopped drinking from Kelsey and dropped; her turning around to face the thing that was challenging him.

Kelsey hit the ground with a groan and painfully turned her head to the sound of Matt snarling back at the other snarling thing in front of him.

Kelsey looked up to find Matt in a defensive crouch growling at a creature that stood on all fours and looked like a very large wolf.

It's rage filled eyes shown bright yellow against it's gray coat, Kelsey watched as the muscles under its fur twitched and then tighten as it prepared it's self for a crouch than leaped into the air and pounced on Matt, snarling and biting; causing the vampire to fall on Kelsey's legs as she tried to crawl away yelping in pain as she felt a bone break somewhere on her.

The two monsters rolled off her and went into a full blown fight as Kelsey cried out in pain from the break in her leg; she looked down in horror to find the bone striking out of the fabric of her pants and blood poured from the wound.

Starting to hyper ventilate Kelsey looked up again at the big wolf and vampire to find that the wolf was winning; trying to break Matt's neck with its powerful jaws.

Feeling in awe at the creature but feeling in pain at the same time Kelsey watched as the wolf started ripping the head off a screeching Matt, succeeding and killing him instantly.

The wolf dropped the body and spat out the vampire's head before turning to look at Kelsey who had started to try and crawl away, practically screaming every time she dragged her fractured leg.

The wolf stepped towards her and sighed when she just tried to get away faster.

Kelsey stopped her crawling to turn to the wolf with teary eyes when it barked non threateningly.

She watched with a sweaty face as it slowly began to change shape in front of her.

Its head shape, limbs and torso became that of a human boy.

And all its hair went away except for a tangled mass on top of the boys head that changed it's gray color to brown.

Kelsey watched in disbelief as the boy about the same age as her, maybe a bit older crouched down in front of her with concerned eyes.

"What are you," she asked faintly before everything went black.

**A/N**

**Well, how was that? Matt is dead! but who is this wolf/boy who saved Kelsey?**

**Review me and you'll find out. :)**

**Peace. Love. & Big Wolves.**


	12. Chapter 12 Stuck With Sexy

**Thank you to, MidNightMare89 for your review:) **

**(I do not own the Frog brothers:( only Kelsey and Quinn!:)**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER TWLEVE

Kelsey awoke three hours later to find herself on a pile of old quilts on a cement floor.

She could hear water dripping somewhere but nearby and tried to clear her eyes of their blurriness.

Her leg felt numb as she sat up gently and brought a hand to her eyes rubbing them.

Blinking, Kelsey found a few candles lit about a basement looking room.

Where was she?

Instinctively, her hand went to her waist where her weapons should have been but found nothing, her swords where gone too.

Hurt and unarmed in a strange place, Kelsey felt her heart start beating a little bit faster in panic.

The sound of movement behind her caused her to turn her head rapidly, her eyes landing on a lean figure sitting at a type of concrete table.

She barley recognized him as the boy she saw before she passed out…the wolf boy.

He looked to be only seventeen or sixteen, with a lanky but still had a muscular build with short, curly-brown hair and yellow/brown eyes that shown brightly in the candle light.

He watched her with little interest.

Kelsey managed to stutter out, "Y…you, you're the… wolf thing that saved me aren't you?"

She mentally kicked herself for those choices of words.

He chuckled, taking a bite out of a red apple then answered, "Yeah, that's me."

"What are you?" Kelsey asked, biting her lip.

He stopped eating with a thoughtful look on his face then asked with a smirk, "What do you think I am?"

Kelsey's brow furrowed as she answered, "A freaky wolf, boy, thing?"

Laughing softly, the boy nodded his head at her, "Close enough, I'm a werewolf."

Kelsey, looked at him curiously, "Really?"

He nodded his head, "Really."

_'So Edgar was right….again. Werewolves do exist.'_ She thought to herself as she watched the boy take another bite from his apple then stand up and offer one to her from a small basket.

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at it, before slowly grabbing a nice green apple and smelling it.

The boy chuckled again, "Eat, it's not like I'm going to poison you or anything."

She watched as he sat down again before taking a bite out of the juicy apple and asking, "Wait, if you're a werewolf then why, aren't, you in wolf form? It's a full moon out tonight,"

The boy shrugged, "I can control it….what's your name?"

Kelsey narrowed her eyes again warily, "Why do you want to know?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Because I just do."

Kelsey sighed, "Fine, the names Kelsey."

"Kelsey….?"

"Jones,"

"Ah, well it's a pleasure to know your name Kelsey, my names Quinn. And may I ask why you have all those weapons?" Quinn said pointing over to her pile of weapons in a corner of the room.

She shrugged, "Been hunting dead things,"

"Vampires?"

"Yeah,"

"All alone?"

"Not really,"

"With whom then?"

"Some friends,"

"Where are these friends?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"You're quite nosy aren't you?" Kelsey asked with a small scowl.

Quinn shrugged, "Just curious, been awhile since I've really talked to someone much."

Kelsey's eyebrows rose, "Oh really? Whys that?"

"I don't like people that much," he said and started picking at his bottom lip.

"Then why are you talking to me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're intriguing,"

"Ah…you're not from around here are you?"

Quinn shook his head, "Nope."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Okay…where are, you from then?"

Quinn's face turned serious then he said, "Mars,"

Kelsey rolled her eyes again as he laughed.

He sat forward in his chair smiling, "Okay, okay, really, I'm from Tennessee, but have been living here for five years now."

Kelsey watched him for a moment before deciding that was a good enough answer and continued eating her apple in silence.

"I fixed your leg by the way, although you might not get to walk on it for awhile," Quinn said pointing to her leg covered in ice….where he got the ice? She had no idea.

_ 'That explains the numbness."_ She thought as she nodded her head in thanks.

"So, do you can control yourself on a full moon?" she asked looking at Quinn quizzically.

He nodded, "I can control myself when there's no full moon,"

"What do you mean?"

Quinn sighed but leaned forward as though he was telling her a secret then said, "I can turn myself into a wolf even when it's not a full moon, anytime I want even in the daylight. I only have problems when I'm angry, which isn't often. That's another reason I stay away from humans; they irritate me,"

Kelsey smirked lightly, before saying, "Cool. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, why?"

"Well, I've read that vampires can live forever and I'm wondering if that goes the same for werewolves."

Quinn cocked his head to the side thoughtfully before saying, "Well, werewolves can't really live forever but they can live longer than the average human life span and not age from the time they where bitten,"

"So how old are you?"

"Uhh…about eighty years old; maybe a little more."

Kelsey's mouth fell open, "You're that old? Wow,"

He smirked; "Yeah, I'm hot aren't I?"

To her displeasure, Kelsey found herself blushing as she tried to defend herself, "That's not what I meant! What I meant was.."

Quinn cut her off, "But you do think I'm hot don't you?"

Kelsey blinked then narrowed her eyes again, "Ya know, you're a very arrogant werewolf,"

He grinned at her, "And who says not all werewolves are arrogant?"

Kelsey shrugged, "No one that I know, but since you're the first one I've met then…"

"Exactly! You don't know, besides even if I wasn't a werewolf you'd still think I was hot,"

Kelsey got confused, "Wait a sec, what?"

Quinn smiled smugly, "See, your blushing! Anyway, you're kinda cute."

"What?" Kelsey eyes widened, "I've got a boyfriend!"

Quinn didn't look fazed, "So, he ain't here is he?"

"My Lord! I'm stuck with a perverted old man in a teenager's body!"

Quinn wagged his eyebrows at her and smiled seductively, earning an apple core being thrown at him and Kelsey whining, "Ew!"

"Ha ha! I'll have you attracted to me in no time! Boyfriend or not! You have to stay with me until your leg and neck heals,"

Groaning, Kelsey laid back down on her makeshift bed and closed her eyes wondering what Edgar was doing and if he was looking for her.

**A/N**

**Well how was that? did ya like Quinn? Review and tell me!**

**Peace. Love. & Apple Pie.**


	13. Chapter 13 Names Of Bathrooms

**Hi all! Thank you so much for all your reviews! **

**(I do not own the Frog Brothers:( but i do own, Kelsey & Quinn!:)**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Edgar and Alan had been searching for Kelsey all night long and had come up with nothing, no blood, no body, no trace of her.

It was really starting to get to Edgar, "Man, we got to find her! I shouldn't have let her go alone...this is all your fault!"

Alan glared, "What do you mean, it's all my fault? You're the one who pissed her off!"

Edgar glared back, "So! You were the one who said we should split up!"

"Well! You're the one who told her to 'man up' and go out all by herself! She's probably out hiding somewhere just to get back at us."

Edgar shook his head, "No. No she wouldn't do that to us; no matter how pissed off she was, something must have happened to her..."

"Aw Edgar, just chill out will ya? She can take care of herself. It's getting late, why don't we head back.."

'NO! I'm not leaving without her!" Edgar crossed his arms over his chest and sent a stubborn look at Alan.

Alan sighed, "Will look for her in the morning, she's fine. Let her blow off some steam."

Edgar ran a hand through his hair and sighed, defeated than said, "Fine, lets go home. But if she doesn't come back, I'll make you vampire bait!" and with that settled the boys got on their bikes and rode home, the sun raising as they did so.

***With Kelsey***

_She was on a beach, the soft sand sinking under her weight as she stood observing party goers dance around a fire drunkenly. _

_It was dark; the cool night hair blew her blonde locks into more disarray as she looked up at the sky to find it was a full moon._

_ Far off, she could hear a lone howl of a wolf or something like one and readied herself for battle. _

_Pulling out her sword, Kelsey walked closer to the party and looked around for Alan as he sat in the middle of the crowd sipping lightly from a beer but looking the entire bit alert._

_ Kelsey heard movement on the sand about a yard away behind her and knew it was the werewolf she and the boys had been tracking. _

_This one was different than Quinn, a young one with a huge taste for blood and guts._

_ It had to be destroyed part human or not._

_ Kelsey readied herself with a calm but yet nervous demeanor, sending a quick prayer before the beast struck._

_ She turned swiftly and plunged her sword deep into the shoulder of the beast and it howled in pain, swinging his paw at her and catching her in the stomach cutting her with it's claws and throwing her aside like a rag doll._

_ The people around the fire all panicked except for Alan who pulled out his own sword and got into position._

_ The werewolf was one foot away from him when he made to strike._

_ But the beast caught him off guard before cutting to the left than hitting him head on in the side, causing Alan to drop his sword and gasp in pain as he felt his ribs break under the pressure._

_ Kelsey sat up and yelled in outrage and anguish as the wolf tore into Alan's neck._

_ She stood up and grabbed her sword before running at the two figures and stabbing the wolf with a brutality she never knew she had and finally killed it._

_ Kelsey ran to Alan who laid in the sand, mauled but still alive and fell to her knees beside him, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_He looked at her weakly, "Kelsey, I can feel the change in my body….I'm one of them.." _

_She watched in horror as his eyes closed painfully and he started to writhe in pain, his body changing shape.._

"Ahhh!" Kelsey yelped as she sat up from her make shift bed, sweating heavily.

"It was all a dream. It was all a dream, it's not real," she muttered to herself before looking around the basement type room; sun shinning through two small windows that sat on both sides of the room, trees limbs or bushes covering them slightly.

Her brown eyes swept over the room again before finding Quinn sprawled out on the cement table with a blanket rapped around his waist and legs sloppily; his mouth slightly parted as his smooth chest slowly rose up in down.

Scratching her head with a small smile, Kelsey realized she had to use the bathroom.

So, sitting up, she cleared her throat and said, "Quinn, Quincy…Quinn wake up!"

The boy didn't move.

_'why me?' _Kelsey thought to herself before yelling his name loudly, "QUINN! WAKE UP NOW!"

The brown haired werewolf, jumped up his eyes half closed and looked around swiftly before meeting her pointed stare.

"What?" he asked; untangling himself from his blankets.

Kelsey sighed, "I need to use the bathroom.."

He looked at her blankly for a second or two before standing up and walking over to her 'bed' and started to take off the ice packs from her leg, they were in a need of changing anyway.

"What are you doing?" Kelsey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn rolled his eyes, "Taking you to the bathroom," he pulled the blanket she had off her and gently slid one arm under her thigh while the other went to support her back and he lifted her off the floor with ease.

"I can walk you know," Kelsey stated glaring at him.

He smirked, "No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

Quinn rolled his eyes, "You have a broke leg stupid why else?"

"Your mean," she said as they came to a iron bar gate that opened up to a door that opened up to the cemetery.

Kelsey's brown furrowed as they walked out of the 'house' and out into the sunlight, Kelsey looked back at the building they just came out of and read over the door, **James Hanson, loving father, loyal husband **her eyes widened.

"You live in a crypt? I thought only vampires lived in crypts!"

Quinn looked at her with a sarcastic look, "Well, now you know different."

Biting her lip, Kelsey looked around and asked, "Where we going?"

"To the bathroom,"

"And where is that?"

"Over there," he said pointing to a small shed like building with a big restroom sign over the door.

"They built that for all the joggers around the place."

"Oh," she was a little surprised when Quinn carried her into the bathroom and sat her on a toilet in a stall, "I'll be outside when your done; call me when your ready," he said then walked out of the bathroom, leaving her to do her business.

After a little while Kelsey called for him to come get her.

Quinn walked in when she was decent and picked her up again then walked out of the bathroom heading back to the crypt.

"Thanks," she said as he walked.

Quinn smiled, "No problem. What do ya want for breakfast? I went to the store day before yesterday."

Kelsey shrugged as they went in the crypt/house, "What do you got?"

Sitting her down on the cement table that was probably Mr. Hanson he went over to a large cooler that sat in a corner and dug through it, "I've got ham and cheese, mayonnaise, steak…fruit…that's pretty much it."

Kelsey shrugged, "Got any bread?"

"Yep,"

"Okay, how bout a sandwich?"

Quinn stood up with the packet of sliced ham and cheese in his hand smiling, "You got it baby doll.

"Don't call me baby doll."

"Whatever Darlin"

"Don't call me 'Darlin' either..."

Quinn smirked at her, "Whatever you say…sweetheart."

Kelsey groaned, "You know what? Just shut up."

Quinn chuckled, "OK, babe."

"Shut up!"

**A/N**

**So how was it? i know this chapter wasn't as exciting as the others...review me please, it keeps me going!**

**Peace. Love. & Green Houses**


	14. Chapter 14 The Old Man & The Sweetheart

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**(i do not own the frog brothers:( but i do own Kelsey and Quinn!:)**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It had been almost three days since Kelsey got stuck with Quinn.

And those three days had been in between the lines of heaven and hell.

Kelsey liked Quinn pretty good; he was a nice guy, took care of her, saved her life.

But sometimes he was a pain in the ass; to but it bluntly.

And today, she felt, was one of those times.

Kelsey sat on her 'bed' her leg covered in ice packs and she was board, very bored.

So, she fussed at Quinn, "Why don't you have any books in here?" she asked braiding her hair.

He shrugged, "Never needed any I guess."

"Whatever, you want to do something?"

He looked at her, "What?"

"Could you go out and but me a book, any type of book really, But nothing crappie."

He shrugged, "Why?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Because I'm bored and my leg hurts."

Quinn went over and started taking ice off her leg so he could get a look at it before smiling,

"What if I don't want to go get you a book? What if I want to stay here and ravish you instead?" he asked with raised eyebrow.

Kelsey hit him on the head with a pillow making Quinn laugh.

"One, your going to get me a book; Two, I have a boyfriend! And three, your gross!" she said with narrow eyes making him laugh harder.

"I like you Kelsey, you're so hilarious!"

Kelsey sighed, "And I think you're a pain in the ass!"

he shrugged, "Potato, patato…I'll get you the book."

Kelsey smiled, "Good, thanks!"

"Your welcome sweetheart,"

Kelsey groaned, "Whatever, old man."

Quinn grinned and replaced her old bandages with some new ones before packing it down with ice again, and then he checked her neck and found it healing up nicely.

Quinn stood up and pulled on a T-shirt, before walking to the door of the small crypt, "Okay Kelsey, I'm off to the store; I'll be back later,"

"Okay," she answered as he left, leaving her alone on her bed.

**************Edgar & Alan****************

"Man, you've got to come and look at this!" Alan shouted from the kitchen where he read a news paper.

Edgar ran in, "Is it Kelsey?"

Alan shook his head, "Nope, it's something else."

Edgar looked irritated, "Well then what is it?"

"Santa Carla has been having more animal attacks lately, all on a full moon and all bodies mauled. Five bodies found each day from the same night."

Edgar's face looked stony, "Werewolves maybe?"

Alan nodded, "It's got to be; vampires don't maul things usually, more like tear them apart…."

"And drink the blood."

Alan looked seriously at his brother, "We've got a problem."

Edgar nodded, "That we do, I hope we find Kelsey soon."

****************Kelsey**************

Kelsey sat silently playing movies in her head, when she heard Quinn come in.

Looking up, she saw a book flying through the air and about to hit her face; catching it, she looked at the cover, "Bram Stokers: Dracula? Quinn, why?"

He grinned, "Dracula is a very valuable book, it may help with your knowledge of vampires and how to kill them; besides, it's a classic."

Kelsey shrugged, "Whatever you say.."

Quinn threw his hands up, "What? Afraid you'll have bad dreams?"

Kelsey chuckled, "No, I already have bad dreams; I just think that this is…..I don't know….ironic?"

Quinn scoffed, "How is it ironic?"

Kelsey narrowed her eyes in thought, "Well, I hunt vampires…."

Quinn rolled his eyes, "Woman; I will never get you. i go through all that trouble of stealing, that book from the book store, then you go and say its ironic. Kelsey baby, I'm hurt."

Kelsey couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then, i guess I'll just have to start reading it...did you really steal this book?"

"Yep."

"Ah,"

With a sigh, she opened the book and started reading, secretly enjoying the book.

**A/N**

**So did ya'll like this chapter? i've been very busy at school so i haven't had time to write much, that and i had a little bit of writers block with this story:p please review!**

**Peace. Love & Bacon Grease.**


	15. Chapter 15 Back Home

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER FIFTH-TEEN

Kelsey was sleeping, sleeping quite soundly when she felt someone poking her arm.

"Edgar quit it," she mumbled turning over in her sleep.

A deep voice startled her out of her dreaming, "Well sweetness, I'm not Edgar but I'll be who ever you want me to be,"

Her brown eyes popped open as she sat up glaring at the man in front of her. "Quinn!" she growled before slapping his shoulder.

He pretended to be hurt, "Oh God! I think you broke my arm! Your evil! I hate you!"

Kelsey hit him again, "Shut up!" she laughed, moving some of her blonde hair out of her face.

Kelsey's head snapped up when she heard light chuckles coming from a far corner of the room. She stopped laughing, as a woman with very dark skin started walking towards her dressed in bleached overalls and a white t-shirt, black hair hung over her shoulders past her waist.

Kelsey's brown eyes eyed the woman suspiciously, "Who are you?" she asked.

The black woman smiled showing straight white teeth, "I'm Kate," she said with a thick British accent.

"Why are you here?"

"To heal you,"

Kelsey's brow furrowed, "How?"

Kate began explaining what she was going to do but Kelsey didn't hear, everything was starting to get fuzzy and black.

Soon that was all she saw, blackness.

***************(

Kelsey opened her eyes slowly, everything was still dark in her line of sight therefore she couldn't see anything, there was also a light pounding in her head as she tried to set up but fell back down. Her body feeling like jelly.

She felt a warm hand on her forehead as two voices conversed over her.

"She will be fine in about an hour then you need to take her back to the Frogs, she is soon to be needed there," a female voice said.

"Should I keep in touch with her?" a male voice asked.

"Yes," then all Kelsey heard were light footsteps leaving the room.

"Thank you Kate," the male voice said.

Kate spoke again, "My pleasure."

She felt moment beside her and opened her eyes to see Quinn looking down at her with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kelsey asked groggily.

"I've got to take you home now," his voice was a little depressed.

Kelsey's eyes brightened, "To Edgar and Alan? Really?"

Quinn nodded; Kelsey let loose a squeal and grabbed the werewolf by the neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"Don't thank me, he mumbled, patting her shoulder softly, "Thank Kate, she healed you."

Kelsey leaned back to look at him, "But you saved me and took care of me, I can never repay you for that."

Quinn stared at her for a moment before letting loose a wide grin, "Oh yes you can."

Kelsey raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Quinn got closer to her, so close he was almost kissing her and whispered, "Be my girl, forget the others, stay with me. I'll love you like no other."

Kelsey sighed, giving Quinn a half hearted shove, "I'm sorry Quincy, but it's not meant to be like that between us. You're my best friend, that's what we are."

He huffed, sitting back on his haunches with his arms crossed, "Well one can only try and hope!"

Kelsey laughed, "Can we go now? I'm eager to get home."

Quinn nodded, standing up and holding out his hand to her, "You should be able to stand,"

Kelsey nodded, grasping his hand and shoved her self off her make shift bed and to her feet, her leg a little sore but other than that fine.

"You want to ride on my back?"

She looked up startled, "What?"

Quinn smiled, "My back, do you want a ride on my back?"

Shrugging the blonde nodded, Quinn handed her all her weapons and after she had them all secure, he bent down so Kelsey could climb on behind him and hang on as he walked out of the crypt.

He smirked at her slightly when they reached the dark outside, only the moon shown as his arms came about to grasp her calves so she wouldn't fall off, "Hang on,"

Kelsey looked at the back of his head confused before he took off at a dead run, faster than the normal human, jumping and leaping over head stones and bushes until they reached the boardwalk then coming to the familiar Frog Comics.

Sitting Kelsey down, Quinn stepped behind her siliantly as she knocked on the locked doors of the building. She banged on the doors hard, before she could hear the lock being turned.

As the wooden doors slid open she came face to face with Alan, who looked tired and weary, his eyes brightened when he saw her though; his mouth open in shock.

"…Kelsey?"

"Alan?"

The dark haired boy gave out the slightest smile before tackling her in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground as he did.

"You're alive! EDGAR!" he shouted for his brother who came down stairs looking worse than hell.

Alan sat Kelsey down and she slowly walked towards the sandy haired boy in front of her, he stared at her blankly.

"Edgar?" she asked attentively.

He kept walking towards her in slow cautious strides before stopping a few inches in front of her.

"You're here," he whispered.

She nodded smiling.

"You're alive."

Kelsey let out a choked sob before smiling wider, "Yeah, I'm alive."

Edgar suddenly grinned ear to ear and grabbed her, picking her off the ground and kissing her hard. Kelsey happily wrapped her arms around him as they kissed before he sat her down gently.

"You're back!" Edgar stated smiling.

"Quinn saved me."

The boys looked at her confusingly, "Who?"

"Quinn, he's," she turned to the doorway to find the werewolf to be gone.

"Quinn?" she called, coming to the door and looking around, but not finding him anywhere.

"Quinn!" she kept calling for him but he was gone.

Edgar put a hand on her shoulder, "Kels, who was Quinn?"

She looked back at him, her expression disappointed, "Quinn saved my life and took care of me when I had a broke leg."

"You had a broke leg?" Edgar interrupted, worry etched on his face.

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah….umm" she looked around at the people still walking the boardwalk, "Maybe I should tell you inside."

Edgar nodded stiffly before following her inside, Alan closing the shop's doors.

**A/N**

**LONG TIME NO SEE PEOPLES! hope this chappie was to your likening! Review please?**


	16. Chapter 16 Heated Moments

**(Don't own anything, except Kelsey and Quinn and maybe a few other things. I don't own Edgar or Alan Frog or Santa Carla)**

Demon Fighters

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Kelsey watched both boys with baited breath after she told them about Quinn; her friend who happened to be a werewolf.

Alan spoke first, breaking the thick silence that had formed in the small kitchen of their home.

"I knew it! I knew werewolves existed!"

Kelsey stared at him, a semi blank look on her face, "Witches are real too," she muttered rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm.

Edgar just sat quietly, his eyes contemplating,

"There have been some major killings going on lately. Mauling, much like that of the canine species would do to a deer. Are you sure this Quinn of yours is innocent?"

Kelsey felt growing agitation forming inside of her as she turned a hard glare to him.

"How dare you even consider that? You don't know Quinn! He doesn't even like to be around people! Much less eat them. I would like it very much if you never say anything like that again."

Edgar's face grew stony, "Maybe you're the one that's wrong. Maybe he's been the one doing all the killings—."

Kelsey banged her fists on the table, standing, her eyes angry and hurt,

"Edgar Frog, you know what? To hell with you! If you don't believe me, don't _trust _me enough to know Quinn is innocent in this, Hell with you! Quinn isn't the one responsible. But I'll bloody well find out who is."

She stood, her chair falling backwards on the floor with a bang, then made her way to Edgar's room, slamming the door behind her.

Turning on the room's light, she marched over to the weapons that lined the walls and grabbed a twelve gage shotgun, coming across a unopened box of bullets to fit the shotgun, she found that they were in fact made of silver. Grabbing those she shoved them in her pocket then turned back to the door, ready to leave since she still had her other weapons on her.

When she opened the door she came face to face with Edgar who watched her with hard eyes, his arms crossed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She looked up at him and sneered, "Hunting! For the damn creature that's been mauling the kind citizens of this weird ass town!" she tried to push past him but he stopped her by grabbing her shoulders in a firm hold.

Glaring wickedly at him she huffed, "Let me go and move out of my way!"

Edgar pushed her backwards, "No."

She struggled in his hold as he pushed her farther into the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

She swung the shotgun at him, but he caught it, jerking it from her grasp and gently leaning it against the wall before turning back to her.

Kelsey swung her fist at him, hitting him hard in the stomach, causing him double over before running for the door. Edgar groaned before turning around and grabbing her waist, lifting her off the ground for a fraction of a second before dragging her back and pushing her backwards until her knees hit the bed, causing her to fall back.

She flailed about cursing at him as he leaned over her, grabbing each of her arms and pinning them to the bed above her head.

"Let me go you idiot!" she yelled as he hovered over her.

"Look at me," he said sternly.

Frustrated brown eyes met his and she huffed, "What?"

"I love you,"

Her eyes widened in shock and this time her voice came out in a squeak, "_What?_"

Edgar grinned at her, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, before pulling back, "I love you."

Kelsey still had a look of disbelief on her face as she stared at him. "I love you too," she murmured, freeing one hand from his grasp and pulling his him down to kiss him hard.

Deafly, Edgar released her other hand and began, dispatching the various weapons from her person, and tossing them to the floor, ignoring the breaking of a glass bottle of Holy water as it hit the hard floor. Kelsey wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly biting his lip before slipping her tongue in his mouth. Edgar groaned, his arms encircling her hips to rest under her butt.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up turning them around to where she was straddling him, his hands roaming up under her shirt to caress her skin. Small gasps escaped her as Kelsey leaned back, her hands grasping Edgar's shoulders as he slowly kissed and sucked the skin above her breasts. Edgar ran his hands along her sides, creating chills on her skin. Kelsey moaned at his caresses, her eyes closed.

They're breathing became heaver and shorter, Kelsey slowly started to grate her hips against him, earning a groan from Edgar as her held her.

A knock on the door startled them yet again out of a passionate moment.

"Edgar? Kelsey? Hello?" Alan's voice hollered outside the door.

Edgar groaned, "What?" he snapped, glaring at the door while Kelsey lightly giggled to herself.

He briefly looked down at her and smirked.

"There's been another killing, this time though the heart and eyes are gone."

Edgar and Kelsey both frowned, that was new.

Edgar was quiet for a few moments before he shouted, "Will be out in a minute!"

"Well," Kelsey mumbled, "You can never win can you?"

Edgar rolled his eyes and helped her untangle from him before they began to collect their weapons.

Kelsey raising a eyebrow at the busted bottle of Holy water, "Wasting valuable things is not nice Eddie!"

He looked a little sheepish, "…..I was in the moment."

**A/N**

**been a long time. Please Review! wonder what's been killing?**

**Peace. Love & Shotguns!**


	17. Chapter 17 OMG

**A/N: hello minons. long time no updates. I am sorry about that. please don't kill me for it. I've had lots of stuff happening this year. stressful stuff. ANYWAYS! thank you for all the reviews! please enjoy this chappie:) Jessie**

**(I do not own Santa Carla, the Frogs or anything thing else EXCEPT! Kelsey, Quinn, Kate and stuff.)**

Demon Fighters

Chapter seventeen

After a moment of Kelsey and Edger gathering their weapons, the three young hunters were ready to go and were out the door of their comic-book shop in five minutes.

Alan pointed out that the killing was but ten miles from where they lived and was on the beach so they had to ride the dirt bikes. Kelsey was less than thrilled with that fact but she dealt with it, holding tightly to Edgar as they jumped a small flight of stairs and hit the beach.

Soon they came to a point under the boardwalk where a body lay, no police men had shown up yet and there where no civilians gawking.

Kelsey turned to Alan with narrowed eyes, "How did you know about this murder?"

He shrugged, his face neutral, "I know some people."

Kelsey, deciding it might be better for her to drop the matter, just shrugged and cautiously walked nearer to the dead body to examine it. It was a woman, in her early thirties it seemed, light brown hair and sun tanned skin, by the way she was dressed she seemed to be local. Her eyes were gone and so was her heart, her shirt torn halfway open, reveling a big hole, oozing red.

Kelsey coughed, "I think I'm going to be sick!" And she walked/ran past Edgar and Alan to get some fresh air away from the already rotting corpse.

After a short while later, Edgar and Alan walked back to the bikes, one of which Kelsey sat on with her head on her knees. Edgar took her hands in his and pulled her to where she was standing in front of him before hugging her. She hugged him back, she had seen lots of dead things in her life, a lot of wicked shit, but never had she seen something like that.

Edgar waited as she collected her cool once more, not saying a word, just stroking her hair softly and holding her. Alan sat on his bike, not blaming her for being a little freaked out by the murder and he'd figure she'd be okay once they got home and discussed it.

Taking in a breath, Kelsey stepped back from Edgar and waited until he got on the bike before mounting the thing herself. As soon as she had her arms wrapped tightly about him, Edgar was off, keeping a smooth face even though his thoughts were going a mile a minute about the murder.

_What was it that done such a thing? A witch maybe? Or a vampire?_ He had studied the body closely and noted that no blood seemed to be drained from it, but didn't devil worshippers always use the heart and eyes of people to do their devil worshiping?

As they got back on the pavement, and closer to the shop, he decided he would read up on it.

~0o0~

Coming into the shop, and going to the staircase door, Kelsey trudged up the stairs and into the hallway of their house, leaving Edgar and Alan to discuss the murder downstairs, she walked into her room and deafly unhooked her weapons, setting them down on her bed before going to her dresser and pulling out a oversized T-shirt and gym shorts, then made her way to the bathroom, kicking off her boots in the hallway.

Closing and locking the door behind her, she took off her clothes and got into the shower.

~0o0~

Edgar and Alan walked up the stairs, Alan going to his room and Edgar going to his, noteing Kelsey was in the shower, he paid no attention to it as he closed his door and got ready for bed, figuring she would come in when she was ready.

~0o0~

Kelsey couldn't get the image of the body out of her head, nothing like this had ever bothered her before, although she had never seen anything quite like it, she had seen worse.

But the eyeless head of the woman kept staring at her and she began to get a head ach.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through her skull and she yelped, grasping her head, a sharp pain came again and she cried out, falling to her knees…

_A woman slowly strutted around her, smirking wickedly, at the girl before her. The woman wore a tight black dress, her hair the color of straw and Kelsey stared up at her defiantly, although she felt fear in her bones._

_The woman, scoffed, "So, you think you can kill me," She said, a tone of boredom in her voice._

_A searing pain went across Kelsey's back and she couldn't help the scream that ensued. _

_The woman stooped down and grabbed Kelsey's chin, forcing her to look up into pitch black eyes. "You know not what you are meeting girl,"_

_Kelsey suddenly couldn't breathe, her chest was constricting, the woman laughed, "You are weak," _

_Kelsey's head started to throb, the pounding hard enough for to start to see stars, without realizing it she let out a wail._

"_You are weak," the woman said again, as the breath was slowly coming out of her and her head felt like it was about to crack open. "You will die."….._

"Kelsey!" Edgar's voice rang through her ears as he shook her hard, her naked, wet form laid out on the tile floor of the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, she gasped, the pain in her head and the constricting of her chest gone as soon as she opened her eyes.

She looked up at Edgar and fear was in her eyes, gasping she panted, "I saw the killer, and she's no ordinary witch."

Edgar nodded, pushing some of her hair away from her face, "You have a nose bleed," he pointed out and she touched her nose to find that she in face did have a nose bleed.

"Oh. Ewwww." She looked around for her towel when she realized she was butt naked. "Edgar!" she screeched, snatching her towel and wrapping it around her, "Don't you look at me naked!"

His eyes widened a fraction, but his voice was still sort of calm, "I didn't look at you naked! I swear. I had to bust open the door to get in here when I heard you screaming. Why do you have the bathroom door locked anyway?"

She looked at Edgar like he was an idiot, her nose still having a steady flow of blood coming out of it and dripping onto the floor, "Edgar. Sometimes you are an idiot."

He frowned, "Why?"

Shaking her head; Kelsey grabbed a roll of toilet paper for her nose and her sleep wear before walking out of the bathroom to go change in her room.

Edgar stood in the bathroom, flabbergasted at the way his girlfriend thought things through, and thinking about what she said about a witch.

A infuriated yell of the name "Alan!" and "Get OUT of my room," told him that Kelsey was not in a good mood, Alan walked out mumbling under his breath but stopped when he saw Edgar leaning against the bathroom door watching him.

"What's her problem?" he asked, throwing a look over his shoulder.

Edgar shrugged, "She had another vision, this one was bad…and I saw her naked."

Alan's eyes widened, "You WHAT?"

Edgar nodded, leaning in so she wouldn't hear him from her room, "She's hot man."

Alan raised his eyebrows, "I bet."

Just then, Kelsey stormed out of her room and into Edgar's shouting, "I'm going to bed!" and slamming the door shut.

The Frog brothers stood silent, Alan glanced over at Edgar and crossed his arms, whispering, "You think she heard us?"

Edgar shrugged, "Nah, but she _was_ blushing though…"

"Yup."

The two brothers were silent for a moment before Edgar sighed, "I'm going to the research room I think we may have a lead. Keep an ear out for Kelsey for me will ya?" Alan nodded before heading to his room while Edgar walked down the hall, almost tripping over Kelsey's boots in the process and heading to the only room Kelsey had never been in before, he needed to find more about the witches of Santa Carla and how to defeat or kill them.

0o0o0

Kelsey lay in bed, her nose had stopped bleeding and her head felt better, but that vision thing scared her, that witch in the vision scared her and Edgar saw her naked.

Kelsey turned over in the bed, thinking it was a little dumb to be worrying about your boyfriend seeing you naked when there's a killer out on the loose.

She was so glad to be home again, she missed Quinn but as Dorothy said in the _Wizard of Oz_, "There's no place like home."

Giving a sigh, Kelsey closed her eyes and tried to settle on a restful sleep.

0o0o0

A hard knock on the door downstairs jolted Edgar awake from where he had his head on the table sleeping, several books open before him. So far he had found out nothing helpful about killing powerful witches and that fact miffed him.

Another knock came to the door downstairs and he tensed, grabbing the nearest weapon which happened to be a baseball bat.

He stood up and quietly walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him and quietly began moving. He paused by his bedroom and silently opened the door to check on Kelsey, she was sound asleep in his bed and snoring softly.

Closing the door, he walked down to Alan's room and did the same thing, only waking his brother up.

"Alan…" he whispered as more knocking sounded on the door, his brother turned over in his sleep, sighing.

Scoffing, Edgar grabbed his brother's nose and cut off his breathing until finally Alan woke up.

"What the hell man?" he started but Edgar cut him off, "Someone's here, stay up here and protect Kelsey."

Alan nodded and was getting out of bed when Edgar had reached the stairway door and began walking down it before opening the door that led out into the shop.

He could see to shadows by the window at the door, one distinctly female and the other male…he assumed.

As someone knocked on the door again he shouted, "Alright! Who the hells out there? If you've come to kill us, you can go piss up a rope!"

a feminine voice chuckled, "Edgar Frog, if you want me to help fight this witch, you will open this door."

Edgar tensed, his hand tightening on the bat before a voice behind him made him jump.

"Edgar?" turning he saw Kelsey with her eyes half closed and she was staring at him sleepily, "Who's at the door?"

Then a deep voice called from outside, "Kelsey Babe? That you?"

Edgar frowned, his hand tightening on the bat as Kelsey's eyes widened, "Quinn?" stumbling to the door, she swatted Edgar's hand away when he tried to stop her and swung the shop door open before being engulfed in a hug by the werewolf.

"Quinn!" she exclaimed hugging him back as he lifted her off the ground.

After he finally set her down, she turned to the woman behind him and smiled politely, "Hi Kate," the dark woman walked in the shop and smiled back at her.

Edgar, who had been glaring at both strangers, turned to Kelsey and raised an eyebrow, "This is Quinn?"

Quinn, who leaned down to hug Kelsey again, bowed up a little, "And you must be Edgar, you know _Eddie_ you sure are lucky to have a woman like this. I'd had a mind to carry her off from ya if I didn't know she'd shoot me."

Edgar tightened his hold on the bat and snarled, "You try that and I'll kill you…OW!"

He put a hand to the spot on his head where Kelsey had hit him and scowled, "What the hell Kels?"

She glared up at him, "That was for being rude! Now what's going on Quinn? It's late and I'm tired."

Kate stepped forward, "You've been having visions of a woman Kelsey? A witch?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kelsey nodded stiffly, "Yes…why?"

Kate smiled, "We're here to help you kill that witch."

The blonde girl stared at the woman. Edgar looked around confusingly, "Hey why isn't Alan down here?"

Tearing her eyes from Kate's wise gaze she looked at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. "Asleep, ya know I couldn't get that dip-shit up if I screamed bloody murder."

**A/N: Reviews! Peace. Love. & Bff's named Jacob.**


End file.
